New Kid In Town
by Celticfang
Summary: When a new kid moves to Forks from Pullman, a lot of things change, and a lot stay the same...
1. Monday

A/N: Set at start of Twilight. Forks has a regional airport. Written from Ravon's POV

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Ravon and Marie. Twilight is the propert of Stephanie Meyer

I looked around, the glare from the snow blinding me as the door opened. I slipped on my sunglasses for the second time today and stepped down, the propellers winding down as the plane shut down, the Captain stepping down after me. I sighed and shivered, pulling my jacket closer, smelling the scent. "Gah, Sooner I get in the terminal..." I shivered, hurrying across the tarmac, narrowly missing a fuel truck that skidded to a halt, its horn blaring, I ignored it, Not my problem.

I got into the terminal and waited, angrily for security. When I got there I was asked a hundred questions. Now if there's one thing I hate...it is being interrogated.

"Name is Ravon. I'm 17, I'm from Pullman, It's none of your freaking business why I'm here!" I snarled at the security guy, grabbing my bag I stalked off, seeing a familiar face I ran over, my shoulder length black hair streaming back, my combat boots clicked on the floor, with my black jeans and WSU t-shirt sweat-soaked. I do not do flights or stress. Most infamously fainting on an international flight, causing it to make an emergency landing. 340 people hated me from then on.

Marie saw me and pulled me into a tight embrace, "Ugh..." I muttered, "I'm not flying again." I whispered, she nodded, and tossed her head at the exit, "C'mon" she smiled, "Besides. It's not a ten hour drive with my music this time". I smirked at that remark, remembering too well the fact it'd been ten hours of rock..

"Alright, but..you're driving" I laughed, as I got in and buckled up, An hour later we were in Forks. And in trouble. The law had found us. I sighed and handed over the details, we got off wth a warning. Maybe it was the fact I was wearing a WSU t-shirt...?

Another hour later we were seated in a diner, munching on hamburgers and fries and watching the snow fall, it hurt to know Marie had to go, but at least I arrivd safely. Se stood up and handed me a necklace, a ritual between me and her. I slipped it on and nodded, wiping a tear from my eye. I slipped my jacket on and turned to go, when Marie slipped a set of keys into my hand. "Sports car" she whispered, and kissed my cheek then walked out, I watched her go, then paid and walked out to find a Trans Am in the parking lot, a crimson Pontiac sports car.

Grinning I got in and started it, unsure of where I was headed. Suddenly I had an idea. Forks High, enroll for classes. I gunned the engine and headed there, driving sideways for most of it, engine screaming, radio on, playing an 80s love ballad. Kind of funny that...I never get love songs, but this one fit perfectly, I looked up to the sky and gave a silent prayer of thanks, then laughed, "Who picks these songs?" I wondered out loud

Forks High is the most un-school like building anywhere on the peninsula. I walked into the general office and sighed. Empty. Of course it would be at 1am. I turned around and headed to a hotel, and booked in for the night. Hopefully hotels up here had a good bed? As it turned out, this one did.


	2. Tuesday

The next morning, the snow still falling, I got up early, about 5am, my cell showed two missed calls, both Marie. I decided to call later, and got back in the Trans Am, drving back over to Forks High. I got there just as everyone else did, slotting in between a 50s truck and a Volvo, my car looked out of place. I heard a knock at my window and a girl was there, I wound it down and smiled at her comment. "Nice car? Yeah, 79 Trans Am." I noticed the guy in the Volvo was gettng irritated, so to annoy him I revved the engine loudly, he flipped me off through the window, his eyes turning black. I killed the engine and walked into the main office again, handing my stuff over. "Thanks" I smiled, "Let's see...first period English", I nodded and put the map in my pocket, my jacket hanging loosely around my shoulders. I walked in and nodded to my teacher, and found a desk near the back, my jacket went on my seat, I noticed that girl again, glancing at me, the guy glanced at me and shook his head, I thought I heard a growl. The lesson was boring, reading Wuthering Heights, a book I was insanely familiar with, so I slept for most of the lesson. Afterwards, I had Math. I was stopped at the door by that guy again, "Hey" he said softly, "Edward" offering a hand, I took it, "Ravon" I sighed, avoiding his gaze, he nodded, "Want company? I know math is hard" he grinned, his eyes sparkling, my own eyes shifted to dark grey, he studied them for a moment then backed away, muttering "I'll see you at lunch"

I walked into the math room, lost in my thoughts, I picked a desk near the back, again the teacher nodded at me and checked I was there, but apart from that, nothing. Next up...Gym. The one class I'd been looking forward to...Until Edward was there. I got the feeling he hated me. And I'm usually good with feelings.

We were playing baseball, he was pitching. Bottom of th third, bases loaded, two outs, playing to NCAA rules. Aluinium bats and all that I sent a shot down the foul line on my first pitch, then I got what seemed like a 200mph fastball on my next pitch for strike one. I steeled myself and closed my eyes, and swung. I felt the crack of the bat and the screams, I opened my eyes just after the crack to see the ball sailing over the fence. I ran round the bases along with the others, I'd put us ahead by one, the game ended there. After we got changed, lunch was next, Edward motioned me to sit by him, so I did, I smiled, "Seems ya don't hate me" I smiled, and he nodded, "Nah, I've been trying to figure you out. That shot in gym proved it. Nobody normal can hit one of those..." he dropped his voice "I doubt you're normal" he muttered, I shook my head and stood up, "Maybe" I snarled through gritted teeth and stalked off. The girl from earlier looked up as I stalked past, "Hey,are you OK?" she asked softly, "I'm Bella", Normally I'd introduce myself, but I shook my head and closed my eyes, "I'm... not OK" I muttered, "I need fresh air before I faint." She nodded and walked with me, "What's going on?" she prodded gently, I replied with "Stuff", she smiled, "You can talk to me" she sighed and motioned at a wall, we both sat down, she brushed hair out of her eyes and smiled, "Tell me about yourself..."

Just then the bell rang. Ugh, Next, Gov't 


	3. Wednesday

Government was....boring.

An hour of listening to how the Constitution works. Don't get me wrong, it's interesting, but not the way our teach put it acrosss. A flat monotone voice, not stopping for anything. Amusingly, the fire alarm rang, he kept on lecturing as we walked out, he shut up when everyone was lined up. That took 45 minutes. Thankfully, we were let out early. I made a beeline for the Trans Am, I found a bunch of guys around it, I threw my head back and growled, a harsh, guttural, growl, Edward glanced over and chuckled slightly, the Volvo nosing its way over, Perfect World playing on the stereo, I laughed when I heard the song, "Nice choice" I smirked, Edward fixed me with a death glare. "Get in" he snarled, "Your car will be waiting." he snapped, as he nudged the car up to a hundred, driving into the forest. He got out and barked at me to do the same. "I knew you weren't normal..." he growled, "That stunt back there confirmed it. So what are you?" he hissed angrily, a hand around my throat, pinning me to a tree, I smirked, "Take my jacket off if you really want to know..." I left the sentence hanging as he did, I stretched my wings out. All twenty feet of them. Edward dropped me like a stone, glaring, "Why didn't you TELL ME?!" he yelled, I shrugged and drew my wings back in, getting up and putting my jacket on, "I'm even rarer than you" I sighed, "ANd that....is why I don't tell people. Now, take me back to Forks" I snapped.

Edward laughed, "No" he smiled, "We have things to...discuss" he smiled slightly, the air was rent by the crack of shotguns. He bolted for the car, I extended my wings and flew back to near Forks High, running for my Pontiac, Igot in and gunned the engine, hoping to GOd I'd get stopped. As it happens, the Chief did. I explained the situation, he suggested I get a way to defend myself. So that evening, I went and bought pepper spray and a gun. I tucked the gun into my jacket, and put the pepper spray in my pocket. It was a restless night in the hotel, I was determined to find somewhere to stay...and the next day I would 


	4. Thursday

I turned up at Forks High the next day, a wet mist covering the Evergreen State, shaking and scared. Bella came over to check on me, pulling me close "You OK?" she whispered, I replied, shaking my head, "Nowhere near...I need to get out of here" I muttered and let her go, running for the exit. Edward glared at me and motioned Bella over, I ran out to the Pontiac and collapsed in it, gunning the engine and peeling out of the lot, not caring who noticed. Okay, so doing a hundred past the police station's a bad idea. Cue me being ticketed this time. A hundred bucks later and a talking to in the station, I walked out, leapt in the Trans Am and drove aimlessly around town, noting a realtor/computer store. I parked out front and walked in, the jacket drawn tightly around me.

A somewhat young, geeky guy came out, his nametag read Duncan, "Hey, sup?" he asked in a thick English accent, I smiled, "Well...I want to buy a computer" I nodded, my eyes darkening, he handed over a catalog and glanced by the counter, "Oy Vinny, help this guy" he shouted and disappeared into the back room. I heard a lighter then the smell of weed. Vinny asked me a thousand questions about computers, and we eventually settled on a top of the range desktop, I put the whole ensemble in the car, and headed upstairs to the realtor. Up there, the smell of weed was much, much worse, the realtor said there were no apartments or houses, but he'd free one up if I did a favor. Three guesses what it was. I smirked "Oh, sure." and ran outside, calling 911,

"Yeah, hi, I found a drug den" I said. Next thing I know, most the Forks PD (and it is large for a small town) turned up in riot gear and raided the place, arresting Duncan and Vinny and two others. The realtor promptly handed over the keys to an apartment "Thanks, it 's near Forks High, right?" I smiled and recieved a nod, "Okay" I grinned and leapt in the Trans Am and drove over there.

The apartment was basic. Bedroom, bathroom, $100/month... But it'd do me. I set up the computer before getting unpacked, took less than ten minutes. I put a can of mac 'n' cheese on the stove and settled on the old couch, I fell asleep around 8am.

I slept all day and wound up awake at 6am the next day, headed to Forks High on autopilot. Guess who was there? Yep, the usual suspects. Edward, Bella, a few guys I didn't know and Mike. Edward wanted to know where I'd been, I shruggd in reply and headed to Math class, Mike grinned as I walked in "Hey, nice bunk yesterday. Teach me sometime", "Mike, you're too dumb to learn" I smiled sweetly, "Besides. You'd be noticed", the rest of the class fell quiet, Mike stood up and stepped towards me, I smiled, "Bring it Mike" I snarled. "No", I heard Edward snarling "Leave him. He'll get what he deserves.", I snarled and sat down, the lesson dragged on and on. Finally it was over. I hastened out to the cafeteria, as it was lunch. settled at a table, not wanting to eat anything. Edward and Bella came to sit with me, both worried about me. I shrugged at their gazes and noticed a group of guys stting at a table, "Who are they?" I asked Bella, she sighed, "Yakuta's friends" she sighed, "A bunch of good for nothing..." Edward finished, growling. 


	5. Friday

I glanced at Edward, he shook his head, "Not worth being around." he muttered, "Bunch of...", Bella closed her eyes and sighed, rubbing her temples and getting up, "C'mon, we're late for English" she whispered, I nodded and stood up, feeling weak, crashing to the floor, Mike laughed and went to kick me, Bella bent down to help me up, and all hell broke loose. Mike decided to go for Edward, suffice to say he got his butt kicked. Vinny walked in crowing about being let off, Emmett went for him and those two got into a scrap, the staff eventually calmed things down after ten minutes, at wich point I was taken to see the nurse and sent home. Edward suggsted he'd drive me, but Vinny started catcalling about him getting with me. Bella rolled her eyes and said I could ride with her. I didn't have to think twice, as the truck pulled out of the lot, I noticed Edward, Emmett and Vinny in a three way fight. Bella pulled her truck into the space by my apartment and helped me up the stairs, pausing at the door, "If there's anything I can do for you..." she smiled, lettng the sentence hang in the air, I nodded and climbed into bed, she smiled and sat on it, her eyes full of concern, she scribbled down her cellphone number and gave it me, an turned to leave, smiling as she did. I drifted into a dreamless sleep, I got up again at sunrise and called Bella, she seemed delighted to hear from me and agreed to drive me to school. On the way there however, she seemed upset and distant. I didn't question it, I was still shaken about yesterday.

At lunch, Vinny was strutting around the cafeteria like a rooster, laughing about getting that one girl who everyone wanted. Edward stood up suddenly as Bella whimpered and leaned into me, my arm around her i a protective manner, Edward ignord that and stepped in front of Vinny and snarled "Fucking stupid boy...you think you got Megan? Think again. She is mine" he hissed, his eyes jet back. Bella looked like she was going to be sick, I helped her out of the cafe and then stood by the door to watch the show, Edward gave Vinny a kick to the shin, and Vinny reared back and put his 125 pounds of muscle into a single punch, sending Edward on the floor, while screaming "FAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLCON PUNCH!" over and over. THe rest of the cafeteria went silent, the only sound was a low snarling, as Edward got up and slammed into Vinny, sending them both into the counter. Those two went at it for the rest of the lunch period, until Vinny got a hold of a ladle and started beating on Edward. The rest of the day seemed boring. Bella asked if she could ride wth me, I said yea and fired up the car, just then I saw the Cullen's black SUV pulling into the lot and drove away as fast as possible.

About five minutes after, I saw the Chief's cruiser flying towards the school, lights, sirens going followed by the ambulance, Bella sighed, "I...need somewhere to stay" she whispered, I nodded, pulling up to my apartment and heading inside, She hesitated then followed me in, slumping on the couch. I smiled, "You're welcome to stick around if you want, it's kind of small" I said, then mentally kicked myself, hoping she wouldn't get the other meaning, Bella for her part, nodded and curled up on the couch, sighing, I went back to bed around. 8pm, the sun comes up, Bella's curled up in my arms, whispering in her sleep. 


	6. Saturday

The next morning, it being the weekend, Bella asked if she could stay around, I agreed on one condition, she stay safe. She readily agreed. I ran my thoughts over what she'd whispered...eternal devotion, love, honesty, trust...my name...I shook my head and smiled while cooking eggs, the computer was on, turned to CNN's news page. Bella was out buying supplies, she'd agreed, to become my de-facto housemate. I heard a knock at the door, Vinny was there, with a boquet of flowers, he smiled at Bella, who shot him a cold glare and wrapped her arms around me and smiled, nudging the door shut, There was the sound of a tricked out car starting up, and Vinny peeled away, rose petals floating in the breeze. I smiled and got my shoes on, opening the window, the scent of chicken filled the apartment as Bella started cooking, I headed down to the street and saw Vinny's car there, smoking, "You out of fuel?" I called, recieving a sarcastic "No. I decided to stop in the road" he called back, his left hand between his legs and...not going there, his right hand on the shifter, he pulled his left arm up to reveal a box of chocolates. "I need your help..with Alice" he sighed, "I love her but..." I waved my hand, and smirked "Don't know how to tell her? Date!" I grinned. "Well...take her out. It's the weekend. Go to a movie, bite to eat, hang at her place?" I grinned, "Uhh...not the last one!" I laughed softly, Bella came down the stairs and laughed, "You coming inside?" she smiled, "Or are you staying out on the street?" I grinned, "Coming in Vinny?" I laughed as he floored the throttle and drove off,

I grinned and walked down to the river, resting my feet in it, when something caught my eye, a glint below the surface, I kicked off my shoes and dived in, surfacing a few moments later with a necklace clutched in my palm. Hearing footsteps, I got out and hid, seeing Vinny there, and Alice. I quietly got my shoes back on and crept away, seeing them tangled together brought bile to my throat. The thought of them...gettng down....I shook my head as I heard them at it, I thought about scaring them,but seeing Alice, naked, sinking her fangs into him, scared me. I turned tail and fled, holding back bile and tears. I ran back to the apartment and slumped against the wall, shaking. "Oh God...why?" I muttered, praying quietly. Bella found me and held me tightly, asking what was wrong, I collapsed crying in her arms. "They..."I whispered, shaking, "I saw them...", she nodded and pulled me closer, kissing me softly, gazing in my eyes. I had an instinct what she was going to say, she smiled and whispered it in my ear, "I love you, I have since you set foot in this town..."


	7. Sunday

A/N: It'll start to get more mature...now my co-writer's gone MIA (IF yer out there, IM me!), and I've taken a rest from writing...here goes Chapters 7 through 55! (Yes. I have 55 chapters planned. HA!)

Sunday dawned bright and crisp, Bella got me up before the sun rose, saying she wanted to drive to Seattle. we loaded her truck up with supplies and headed down there. Empty roads. The sun was coming up, it was a perfect day. I didn't want anything to spoil it, Bella's arm around my shoulders, the sun beating down, a love song on the stereo, what could be better? Answer. Not a lot.

We got to Seattle about noon, the city was crowded, of course, it was game day, the Seahawks banners were everywhere. We found a bar and pulled in, wanting snacks. That is when the day got worse. Vinny was there, making out with Alice. Mike was there, with Jessica, talking over a soda. The door flew open, in that oh so dramatic way, and Edward stood in the doorway, hands on his hips, eyes blazing. He glanced at me and Bella, and shook his head, he glanced at Mike and Jessica, and smiled, he then fixed his glare on Vinny, and snarled, the snarl echoing and his foot stamping on the floor, "What the FUCK?" he snarled, "DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!" he spat, stalking over and slamming a fist into Vinny's table, lifting Vinny out of his seat, one handed, then slammng him into the wall, "WELL?" he growled, spit flying from his jaw. Vinny emitted a startled squeak, Edward punching him between the legs, and growling, "TELL ME WHAT IS GOING ON? I FOLLOWED YOUR SCENT HERE!" he spat, "You are not worthy of that...." he choked, "That slut!" he spat, dropping Vinny and turning to ALice, "Explain yourself!" he spat. Alice promptly stood up and lashed out at him, Vinny lay there, wheezing and gasping, Edward glared at Alice, "You dare" she snarled, "Carlisle wouldn't let you.", Edward laughed "Carlisle doesn't know..." he was cut off by Mike getting up and slamming his fist into Edward's back, the crack of a breaking wrist was heard, Mike screamed in pain and Edward backhanded him across the room, "And YOU" he snarled at me, "Stay away from MY Bella", I laughed., "She's not yours." I smirked, and stood up, "But if you want this to turn into a brawl..." I grinned, and reared back on my heel, landing a solid punch on Edward, that sparked off an all out brawl, which resulte in Edward being thrown into the bar, and slamming his head into the bottles. Bella sighed and glanced at the door,and walked outside, I followed suit a few moments later, feeling something was wrong. My instnct was spot on, as Bella motioned me over, tears in her eyes, "I'm sorry" she whispered, and looked away, "I can't..." she said, and took off running. Edward appeared at my shoulder and spun me around, my leg sweeping out in response, "You hurt her" he growled, "You stole her, you thief" he snarled, his hands grabbing my collar and throwing me onto the street, and walking away. I hitched a ride back to Forks, knowing I'd be the talk of the town. I found a note when I got back, "I'll talk to you when I can...", I crumpled it up and threw it away, that all too familiar sick feeling returning. 


	8. Monday, Week two

Monday dawned wet, foggy and miserable. Perfect for my mood, I mused, "Wow." I said, "Strange how it's wet up here...ah who am I kidding. It's Washington" I sighed and got ready, not knowing how I was going to react when I saw Bella.

I decided to walk to school, since my apartment was near. I got there at about half eight, no sign of the Volvo, which relieved me, but no sign of Bella's truck either, which scared me. Despite the fact she'd unoficially left me, I still cared. I was all but praying I'd see her at lunch, Mike was an ass "Your girlfriend left you?" he sneered, I replied with "Yeah, but she wasn't a whore. Was she?" Mike flipped me the bird as I heard the Volvo pull up, I tensed and slugged Mike with a right hook. He went down. Hard. I saw a few of his friends rush me, I simply went back toward the volvo, Edward glared at me, "What the hell are you doing?" he snarled. "First you mess everything up, now you bring me..." he trailed off, laughing. I ran for it and got into the class as the bell was ringing. Math. Ugh...Normally I'd be able to concentrate, but not today, my mind kept drifting back to yesterday. I barely made it through Gov't,and it was time for lunch. I barely picked anything and sat alone, Mike, still angry about earlier, tried to sit with me, I promptly got up and moved. That's when my world came crashing down. Literally and figuratively.

Why? Because Mike grabbed me in a football tackle and slammeed me to the ground, then started clawing at me, the staff were in quickly to break up the fight, and I saw Bella, bloodstained and shaking, she looked at me then looked away, I could tell she was crying. I got my thigs and left quietly, Jasper followed me out, I turned and glared at him,

"What?" I snapped, "Come to heap more crap on me?" I snarled, my eyes slits, "No" he said. "I'm trying to save your sorry ass. Look, I have a gift", I rolled my eyes at this, "And it's to read feelings. You got a minute?" he asked quietly, I nodded and set my bag down,

"Okay" he sighed. "I know all that shit with Bella hurts, but she's protecting herself, she's torn. I could feel it earlier, she called me, before she said a word, I just...knew" he nodded,"So" I sighed, "What the fuck do I do? Go after her and get hurt, or leave it and get hurt?" Jasper smiled. "Neither. Things may well fall into place." he grinned. "Hey, if you're gonna do something, have the damn decency to tell me first!" I yelled, and walked off, Jasper grinned as I walked off, whistling. I decided to skip the rest of the day, if only it was that easy...I got busted by the principal, no less. Could my day get any worse? Well, yes, as guess who else got caught? Yep, Bella. She an I stuck in a detention room for an hour, nothing to do. Jasper also got detention for (supposedly) setting fire to a teacher's book. I mentally applauded him when he came in, he smiled and whispered "Just watch" then sat down. I shot him a death glare and closed my eyes, bored, upset, tired, frustrated and lonely. After about ten minutes, I woke up to find Bella sat next to me, she was crying again.

"You OK?" I asked quietly, "No..." she said and looked away, Jasper nodded at me, "Want to talk about it?" I said, she nodded and closd her eyes, "I'm just..." she whispered through her tears "So stupid....so lonely. I hate Forks, I want to go home!" she whined, "I know the feeling" I nodded, "You fucking don't" she yelled, "You don't know wha the hell it is like!", Jasper crossed his arms, I shut up, "Do you?!" she screamed, "No" I replied "But, I have a good idea what it feels like." "Fuck you" she spat and turned her back on me, Jasper glanced at her, she flipped him off then turned back to me, "I'm sorry" she whispered, tears running down her face, "It's just..."

Then the bell rang, she stood up and motioned to me "Stay for a few moments?" I nodded, not having anything to do that night, she glanced down then looked at me "I'm sorry" she said quietly, "I'm sorry for being such a fuck up, and for wasting your time", I blinked "You're not", I smiled, "I am" she whispered "But I..." she trailed off, I headed out the door, she keeping pace with me, "Yes?" I asked, "I...keep thinking about you. How you are, who you are, why you care so much....I'm scared" she whispered, "Of?" I asked quietly, "Of love" she finished, "I...think I'm in love with you" she sighed and glanced away, I could see her blushing, "Why?" I asked, "I...don't know. I have to go" she said suddenly, "But..." she smiled slightly, "Tell me one thing before I go. If you feel the same way?".

I nodded twice, she smiled widely, "Then..." she leaned in and kissed me softly, "I'll do you a favor tomorrow, okay?" she grinned and walked off. I headed out to the car, she was already at her truck, she turned and smiled at me. Jasper high-fived me as I walked past and got a punch to the wrist for the trouble, "Hey! Don't scare me like that!" I yelled, "Psht, how'd it go tiger?" he laughed, "Not saying" I nodded and headed for my car, heading home, whistling. 


	9. Tuesday, Week two

Tuesday dawned sunny again, it was the last week of school. Most of us turned up in a good mood. Except Vinny, who was doubled over, and wincing, having been released from hospital the day before. There was a rumor going around that he'd been giving the hospital beds some exercise.

The first class, English, went smoothly, it went smoothly up to lunch. That's when the shit hit the fan. Firstly. Mike was strutting about going all the way with Jess, an act that riled her friends into catcalling and heckling, I had a feeling it was going to get worse. Bella was there, acting secretive, I had a hunch I knew what she was going to do, she smiled at me, the sort of smile that puts a huge 500 watt "I AM IN LOVE WITH THIS PERSON" sign over their head. Even a blind monk could see it (A/N: Oblivion references FTW!) i smiled back and settled down to work, the time flew by. Soon enough it was time for lunch, Vinny glanced at me, and spat at me, Bella got up and slammed him to the ground, glarng at him with dagger eyes. She then turned to me and rummaged in her pocket. "After what I said yesterday" she paused, "I thought..." she smiled and pulled out a box, "To ask you...if...you would be mine?" I gasped and nodded, speechless, the ring a pure white gold band, "Where....?" I whispered, "In my Dad's drawer" she smiled and helped me get it on, I felt tears well up in my eyes and closed them, feeling Bella pull me close, "It's okay" she whispered, "I love you", I felt my heart speed up and whispered "I love you too" and kissed her neck gently, not wanting to move. It felt like an eternity, but it was only a minute, I got my stuff afterwards and headed to Physics, Bella walking with me. That class was...interesting with all the comments that I was being showered with. Of course, Bella and I sat next to each other, and the whole school had seen or heard about what went on at lunch, we got comments about getting it on, I fired back some snarky remarks of my own, my personal favorite being to Vinny, "Oh yeah? The only action you'll get is with a guy up in Seattle named Jimmy". The whole class, even the prof, laughed at that remark. The rest of the day was bland, nothing compared to her, the knowledge I am hers. 


End file.
